


something i can turn to

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: somebody i can kiss;; i want something just like thisIt's a week before the signing of the treaty, and the betrothal of Noct and Luna, when Ignis and Noct have a moment.





	something i can turn to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> That teaser for Episode Ignis left me with a lot of feelings and I needed my boy to be Happy.

He always wished to tell Ignis everything, and Ignis always wished to listen; no matter the topic, Noct confided in Ignis as though he were a diary. And Ignis guarded every esoteric secret with his very life. Every nightmare, every fear, every fanciful imagining, and every desire, Ignis knew with the slightest of recollection. He remembered everything Noct would ever tell him, as was the duty of Chamberlain. 

Moreover, Ignis simply enjoyed listening to Noct speak, his voice, even when it was changing, was what he imagined home sounding like. When his voice was lined with gaiety and pleasantness, Ignis would feel warmth nestle within him and lift his spirits. When Noct carried resistance in his tone, Ignis felt rigged and on-guard; when he was despondent, Ignis felt himself fall as well. He was tightly wrapped around Noct; just as Noct was around him. Together, they went through life, Ignis only two years his senior, and neither could picture a life that did not involve the other directly at his side. 

With the promise of marriage shortly around the corner, Ignis felt the nervousness brimming within Noct; it radiated outward from him and Ignis often wondered how no one else could feel such tangible anxiety. Perhaps it was the bond the two men shared, or rather it was just from how well Ignis knew Noct. In earnest, Noct’s anxious heart did not stem from the wedding itself, but the reluctance he felt towards it. In front of his father’s company, he played the part; put on the carefully choreographed dance over and over for the last month. 

But it was no more than that: a facade. 

“Don’t make me go, Ignis. I…” Noct’s words slipped away with the sunlight, dusk taking over the Insomnian sky. Ignis’s intrigue was tugged at and with his interest piqued, he turned to face the other. The hesitancy of rebuffed desires was scrawled over Noct’s features to the point of pity. Ignis shifted in his direction and adjusted his glasses, the glare from the setting sun proving an issue whilst trying to look upon Noct. 

“If you wish to stay, you needn’t say more,” he conceded with a sigh when Noct could not find his footing, so to speak. “You can remain for as long as you require my companionship.”

Noct breathed a sigh of both embarrassment and relief and a sheepish grin slipped onto his face. Ignis felt a reflective one appear on his own mouth and braved a step toward Noct, then another and so on until he stood squarely in front of him. Before Ignis could act, Noct wrapped his arms around him and nestled his head into the crook of Ignis’s neck, ebony hair tickling pallid flesh. 

“I always want you around,” Noct hummed as he pressed his face against Ignis and breathed in the scent of him. Ignis lifted his arms then and wrapped Noct in a secure embrace. The two held to one another, as entwined as their lives, as words left unspoken crossed through the silence. Ignis found himself dragging Noct down towards the floor, no longer wanting to stand, but definitely not wanting to let go of Noct. 

He followed easily to the ground and Ignis gave a warm sigh when Noct’s head landed on his chest, his hand splayed over his heart. Admittedly, Ignis knew he was being overly dramatic, that the floor was no place for a prince and his chamberlain, but at the same time, he did not want to risk moving too far or rushing time onward. If he could, if only for a moment, he wanted to freeze time, to give Noct a second to experience a normal life. He wanted him to experience something he felt only he could provide him, or wanted to believe only he could provide him. 

The sun fell behind another building then slipped away, plunging the world into darkness. Street lights flickered on but Ignis gave no mind to the progression of time. Instead, he focused on the way Noct’s hair tickled the skin of his throat and the way his fingertips felt as they gently flexed on the fabric of his shirt in perfect time with the beat of his heart. He wrapped his arm tighter around Noct as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

The other froze, his hand no longer moved upon his chest, and lifted his head from Ignis’s chest, eyes wide with confusion and alarm. Somewhere buried in cobalt eyes was what Ignis had been searching for, something he wanted confirmation of, but he wouldn’t press any further than he already had. Making a move on the Prince of Insomnia a week before the signing of the treaty that would ensure his marriage was...less than ideal. 

Ignis tensed in return, wondering if he had been too bold, took too many liberties in too short of a time. Noct bent down and hovered a few inches above Ignis’s face, beautiful trepidation locked in his eyes. No mistake had been made and Ignis closed the gap between their lips. He pushed himself onto his elbows and Noct leaned back onto his knees to compromise as they kissed.

As much as he wanted to watch Noct kiss him, Ignis did not keep his eyes open long; the way Noct’s mouth moved with painful slowness against his own made them slip close. A hum sounded in his throat as the two fumbled to find a rhythm, Noct unsure of how to pace himself, or kiss in general, but he learned quickly with Ignis as his coach. 

“Gently,” Ignis murmured against Noct’s lips when he felt the pain of a bite on his bottom lip. It was not hard enough to draw blood, but too hard for the gentility of their pace. Noct slowly swept his tongue over Ignis’s bottom lip before returning to rhythm they formed. A hum of approval sounded in Ignis’s throat before he took the liberty of deepening the kiss. Noct gave a surprised sound before sighing at the sensation of Ignis’s tongue entering his mouth, sampling him. Then, much to his own surprise, Noct returned the gesture, and the two found a new rhythm, Noct kneeling and Ignis sitting upright, hands tangling into hair and resting wherever purchase could be made. 

His head was spinning at the the taste of Noct, the earthy electricity that plunged him into the deepest depths of the ocean and carried him into the highest places of the heavens. Admittedly, Ignis could taste the snack they had together on the way back to his apartment, but it was masked, entirely overtaken by whatever it was that Noct was comprised of. Perhaps it was his own desires manifesting into reality that gave Noct’s kiss such ethereal quality, or perhaps he was more enamored than he had cared to admit to himself over the years.

Regardless of what it was, Ignis wanted more, a dangerous amount of more that he knew it to be too soon to have. He broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. Noct’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth was still chasing after Ignis. Even if he wanted to concede and surrender to another kiss, Ignis would not do as such on the floor and not when he could barely feel his lips. He gave a small grin when Noct gave a huff of disapproval and rocked back onto his bottom.

Ignis was the first to stand, taking a chance in breaking his fantasy as he held out a hand for Noct to take. When his hand was filled with Noct’s, he led them to the couch and the two fell to the cushions, their bodies entangled as Ignis turned the television on. Within the week, Noct would never experience this exact situation again; he’d never get to lay beside someone he cared for so deeply, be embraced by someone who loved him so entirely. The thought put a sour taste in Ignis’s mouth as he gathered Noct closer, bringing his back closer against his chest. 

The man in his arms deserved more love than even he could offer and yet Fate would allow no such outcome. He wanted to say the Lady Lunafreya could love Noct more than he could, but he knew that to be false. The bond between Oracle and Lucian king was supposed to be one of no contest, but the way Noct rejected his destiny served as testament against such claims. Ignis could imagine no other place for Noct than where he was at present. To think he waited as long as he had before giving in to something he knew to be truth for too long baffled him to near embarrassment. If he could have him for but a week, he would, and he would give him a lifetime’s worth of memories and love in those short few days. 

“Being married is going to blow,” Noct muttered with an empty chuckle, as if reflecting Ignis’s thoughts. He nodded and hummed his agreement, knowing that he did nothing to make matters easier. If anything, Ignis only complicated Noct’s situation by throwing his own emotions into the mix. “But I can’t necessarily say, ‘Oh, hey, Dad, I’m ditching the wedding to run away with Ignis,’ now can I?”

“You want to run away?” Ignis’s amusement seeped into his words as Noct turned his head to make eye contact with him. 

“I don’t want to be trapped in a shitty marriage with someone I’m not in love with. Besides, it’s not like I can survive without you, right? Even when I do marry Luna, you’ll still be right by my side. Might as well cut out the third wheel.”

“Fair point,” Ignis mused as Noct filled the empty spaces between his fingers with his own. “Not to be the voice of pragmatism, but there’s no need to worry about this until the end of the week. If you would like, we could simply spend your remaining time as a free man as we are now.”

A moment of silence ticked by before Noct gave his response. He pushed himself against Ignis and squeezed his hand. “I would like that.”


End file.
